Just the game of love
by NoodleMarichan
Summary: Francis es un exitoso diseñador de modas que esconde un secreto: es terriblemente promiscuo. Adora su vida tal y como está, pero sus planes cambian cuando conoce a una guapa chica nueva en su trabajo venida de Bielorrusia, que se convierte en su próxima presa. AU humano. Crack. Tal vez en título cambie después.


Les presento una idea crack que se me vino no sé de donde y que no sé si deba continuar por lo mala que se me hace, pero que me emoción seguir a. Es un FranciaxBielorrusia, pareja que no he visto mucho. Pero bueno, aquí dejo el capítulo introductorio.

Esta introducción la escribí con la inspiración de una canción, **Lover to lover **de **Florence + the machine**, que les recomiendo que escuchen mientras leen, o después que es muy buena. Por lo menos en una búsqueda rápida de YouTube.**  
**

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí no me pertenecen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, creador de Hetalia, que si me pertenecieran no estaría aquí en Fanfiction escribiendo malas historias.

* * *

Francis tomó un trago más a la botella de vino que traía en la mano, tambaleándose semidesnudo por el oscuro callejón.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Lo único que sabía era que había salido algo bebido de alguna habitación a la que se fue con persona que se le atravesó por ahí y que le pareció atractiva. Y eso explicaba el por qué sus pantalones estaban tan desacomodados, su camisa entreabierta dejando ver los rubios vellos de su pecho, su chaqueta faltante y su cuello lleno de marcas rojas irregularmente circulares que ya no recordaba si fueron hechas por un hombre o por una mujer.

Oh, pero no había problema porque no estaba perdido aún por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había en su sangre. Ya regresaría a su casa sea como sea, como ya lo había hecho muchas veces en casos pasados parecidos. Ya había pasado por muchas camas en tan distintos lugares de la ciudad en incluso fuera de ésta que ya era pan comido encontrar su departamento. No, no había ningún problema. Ya había ido de camino en camino, de cama en cama y de amante en amante, que dejar a cualquiera de los tres últimos se le hacía ridículamente fácil.

Caminó en la penumbra un poco más, a veces tropezando con la basura que se acumulaba en las esquinas o con los feos animalillos de existían allí. Un olor fétido llegaba a sus fosas nasales, haciéndole querer vomitar la poca comida y el vino de su estomago. ¿A qué lugar había ido a parar esa noche? Ese callejón en el quinto infierno gritaba suciedad por todos así que mejor se apuró en encontrar una salida.

Vio una luz y los destellos de coches borrosos a unos metros de él y corrió torpemente chocando de lleno con las luces y la perpetua actividad nocturna de la hermosa ciudad de París, que aún en esos barrios bajos, destellaba belleza. Miró al cielo, como intentando buscar un señal de algo conocido, pero solo se encontró con el abierto cielo y su bóveda de estrellas que le brillaban como burlándose de su situación.

Caminó por la banqueta pasando a lado de unas mujeres que cuchichearon a sus espaldas, criticándolo, aunque Francis sabía que si algún día les llegaba a faltar la comida, ellas harían cosas inimaginablemente más indignantes que lo que él había hecho esa noche con su ya-no-tan-amante en turno. Pero por si las dudas se arregló un poco y trató de verse algo decente, que no vaya a ser que alguien confunda su apariencia con la intenciones de vender su cuerpo. Que no estaba de ganas ya para más.

Que él no era ninguna puta. No se consideraba promiscuo aún si ya había estado con mucha gente, tanto mujeres como hombres. Simplemente era un humilde parisino que disfrutaba del sexo como un simple placer de la vida. Para él no había prejuicios ni tabús en estos, solamente un acto carnal de dos personas que se desean. Era maravilloso que no estuviese contagiado de algo, pero aún así tenía precauciones con la gente con la que se acostaba. El sexo solamente era una forma de satisfacer una necesidad primitiva y primordial, no ninguna falta económica.

Le gustaba follar. Sí, pero dudaba que su situación fuera tan honesta ahora.

A veces se le remordía la conciencia. Cuando sus amantes le reclamaban por la atención, o cuando les dejaba o abandonaba (como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento), o sencillamente porque ya no era capaz de recordar a todos sus parejas.

A pesar de eso, jamás le había sido infiel a nadie. Aunque dudaba que esto le salvara del infierno. Que aún siendo él como era, era católico. Y gracias a leer la biblia de vez en cuando y visitar la iglesia de vez en cuando, sabía que no había espacio entre las nubes para alguien tan corrompido como él. Ya no había ninguna salvación para él. Sabía que ardería en las llamas del infierno eternamente por haber cometido el terrible pecado de la lujuria.

Y lo hallaba injusto. Él jamás había cometido otro pecado en su vida. Jamás había robado, matado, envidiado, maldecido a Dios y su lengua estaba tan limpia como el cielo de esa noche. Lo único sucio y corrupto en él era su cuerpo, lleno simbólicamente de marcas de otras personas. ¿Qué parte de su cuerpo no había sido ya manoseada, lamida, mordida y Dios sabe qué más por gente de la que ya no recuerda su nombre?

Giró en una esquina llegando a una calle en la que ya había estado, luego de haber estado vagando sin rumbo por un rato. Tiró la botella al piso, quebrándose ésta en cientos de pedazos y derramando los últimos sorbos que le quedaban. Francis no se preocupó por el vino barato y aceleró su paso ansiando ya llegar a su casa y darse una larga ducha caliente para quitarse la molesta sensación de la embriaguez.

Después de andar desesperadamente por las avenidas y pasándose los altos como loco, llegó a su edificio, un conjunto de departamentos de muchos pisos medianamente lujosos con las mejores vistas de la capital y amplios espacios ocupados por meramente gente de dinero. Entró por la puerta principal y le dio un descuidado saludo ahogado al portero, que le dedico una mirada de reproche por el estado del rubio. Subió por el elevador aguantando la estúpida música boba de éste. Y cuando alcanzó su puerta se dio cuenta de que las llaves las había dejado en su chaqueta, ya olvidada en algún exótico lugar. Era una suerte que después de tantas ocasiones en las que le pasó lo mismo haya guardado una copia hasta el fondo del buzón escondida.

Una vez adentro, se deshizo de los zapatos quedando completamente descalzo y de la camisa y caminó al baño. Llenó la tina de agua caliente, apenas para el frío clima de las noches de Francia, y puso unas sales aromáticas que siempre le calmaban el agotado cuerpo. Se quitó el resto de su ropa y se sumergió en el oloroso líquido.

Admiró su cuerpo desnudo a través del agua y miró su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo de ahí. Realmente era atractivo, se atrevía a decir. Algo con lo que fue bendecido con el fin de llevar a cabo sus seducciones y así poder conseguir sexo.

Tenía su grandioso trabajo de diseñador de ropa. Era bueno en eso, también admitía. Y no era tan desgastante como debía serlo para él. Solamente confeccionaba unos cuantos conjuntos que encantaban a todos, cobraba y se liberaba por un rato.

Salía a fiestas con sus inseparables amigos Antonio, un simpático español dueño de una cafetería, y Gilbert, uno de sus más promocionados modelos por su particularidad de ser albino de atractivo. Y lo que más le gustaba a Francis, era hacer bromas a sus conocidos con ellos.

Era el éxito con piernas para muchas personas.

Pero a pesar de tener todo eso, nunca se había enamorado.

Tampoco es que fuera algo que le agobiara la existencia. No necesitaba darle su corazón a alguien más porque si no se lo destrozaban como solía hacerlo él. Debía hacer así porque era lo que le convenía. Podía ser romántico, cantar las baladas más dulces y recitar los poemas más quijotescos existentes pero jamás le diría a nadie un "te amo". Estaba bien y era feliz así.

Notó que la piel de los dedos se le empezaba a arrugársele, así que se lavó un poco el cabello y el cuerpo para salir e irse a su habitación. Caminó desnudo por el salón con naturalidad y se fue a su cuarto, poniéndose su pijama y preparándose para dormir. Se acostó en la innecesariamente amplia cama de gruesa colcha mirando al techo en espera a Morfeo.

Le gustaba su vida tal y como era en ese momento. No necesitaba nada más.

Pero ya se decidió a dormir cuando recordó que al día siguiente tendría que ir a trabajar, que le tocaba recibir a unos novatos y darles la bienvenida a la empresa. Maldición. Él que quería llevar a Pierre a saludar a Gilbird. Pero bueno, a ver qué basura le traerían mañana.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Reviewenme si les parece buena, por favor.

Y si no lo dejé claro, Belarus viene en ese grupo de nuevos. Y ya sé que debería trabajar en otros fics que tengo empezados, pero esta idea empezó a dar vueltas por mi cabeza un tiempo y hoy descubrí esta maravillosa canción y fue como si una luz celestial me dijera que empezara a escribir. Así que aquí tienen esta idiotez nacida de una desvelada.

Repito, si les parece buena, escríbanmelo en un review y yo con mucho gusto y amor lo continuaré.


End file.
